


Mad Girl Dreaming

by JuniperNeedsSleep



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperNeedsSleep/pseuds/JuniperNeedsSleep
Summary: Poems
Kudos: 1





	Mad Girl Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Poems

THEN

I told myself to stop  
Breathing

Once I saw what Love was  
In its finest.

He is smug, condescending.

She is small, wiping tears, hiding in her best clothes.

They dance their verbal tango  
In the rain.

And the world stopped  
Turning.

NOW

They end their dance.

She writes, safe in her own  
Breathing

I come out of myself and greet  
The sun for once. 

He is elsewhere

She wipes tables instead of tears.

In her best clothes. 

There in the rain.

For a moment the world in its finest  
Stops turning.

I get a drink so I can see Love again.


End file.
